


Ex-Angels can dream

by saltystories



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, dont bet on that either, just wanting to finish what the seris started, lets find out, might do a war?, might never be smut so dont wait for it, they love each other and they know it, will there be a plot?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:44:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltystories/pseuds/saltystories
Summary: The world almost ended, but it hasn't. Now its simply time for two ex? angels to enjoy each others company, and see if either of them are ready for the next step of their relationship."Oh he did love him, how could he have not fallen in love with him? It was part of an unspoken agreement between the two, love each other, yet never say it less their sides found out. They avoided thanking each other after all, declaring their love for another was far out of the question."





	Ex-Angels can dream

“To the world.” Aziraphale replied, clinking their glasses together. They had done it, the impossible, the unfathomable. They had stopped the end of the world. As their conversation drifted into more carefree topics, such as how lovely the champagne tasted and how they ought to come there to dine again sometime in the future, Aziraphale felt more carefree than he had since creation began. Always on his toes he was, trying to do what heaven thought was right while trying to balance what felt right. How to do enough of each to make living on earth worth its while.  
A dance he had almost mastered. Only to not have to ever again.  
He wasn't sure what would come next for him and Crowley, the two of them weren't a couple per say, but they weren't not a couple either. It was a strange yet mutually understood middle ground. Now that he didn't have to bend to heavens will it became only about himself, and what he wanted. _'What do I want?'_ he thought silently, making idol talk while they waited for their meal, or rather his meal since Crowley wasn't as fond of human food as he was.  
There would be plenty of time for these questions, perhaps another thousand years or so. Hopefully more, before heaven or hell would make another move. Now was a time to simply enjoy living, and all that it brings.  
The food finally arrived, Crowley watched with interest as Aziraphale slowly, and delicately, cut it into small portions and savoured every bite. _ 'Must be delicious' _ He thought, as Aziraphale closed his eyes, lost in the flavours. Crowley wasn't one for food, he enjoyed man's other creations, such as alcohol and some drugs. Oh how amazing it was when man made alcohol, really their best invention other than cars and the telephone. The first sip he had had been dreadful compared to the selection available today, now man had made so many different flavours and strengths, and he enjoyed every bit.  
“Say, after we finish here do you want to go back to the bookshop to have some more of that wine you stock piled?” He lifted a brow, waiting for Aziraphale to swallow.  
“I think that would be lovely, perhaps we should pick up some more variety? You know we really ought to go all out to celebrate. We did something miraculous.” A gentle smile came over his features, a warmth to them that never faded when it was directed at Crowley.  
“You're the one who does miracles here angel, I just tag along.” A smile creeped over Crowley's face, how could he not smile back at someone so sweet and gentle.  
When he first rose from heaven all those millennia ago, he was a bit more stony towards the angel, jealous of him even. One who wasn't banished from heaven embrace, one who hadn't made his mistakes. Yet he always felt comfortable, somehow knowing that he would never harm him, even if it was his duty to. The moment he knew for certain that they would get along was when Aziraphale had admitted he had gifted his sword to Adam and Eve, a true holier than thou angel never would have done such a thing.  
Now look at where they are, a false angel and a false demon, two who never should have gotten along. Who never should have said 'hello', but Crowley grew more thankful that they had by the day, for who else would he have wanted to spend eternity with? Frankly that was the scariest part of the Apocalypse, even if his side had won, who would he have gotten to celebrate it with? Who would he have spent forever with? No one he truly liked, much less loved.  
Oh he did love him, how could he have not fallen in love with him? It was part of an unspoken agreement between the two, love each other, yet never say it less their sides found out. They avoided thanking each other after all, declaring their love for another was far out of the question. What would come of them now? They were free, free to choose, free to love. But were either of them truly ready for that? _'Oh I don't know,'_ Crowley thought, _'maybe we never will be.'_  
“Oh don't be ridiculous now, you played a much bigger part in this than me. Your cleverness and wit is what saved us all in the end you know.” Aziraphale tilted his head to the side while looking at him, eyebrows raise in a 'You know its true' fashion. A subtle sass that was always present in their banter.  
While Crowley enjoyed the praise he tried not to let it show to much, “Oh shuddup would ya.” He replied looking away at last and trying to hide his smile. “Finish eating so we can get back to the bookshop.” He said, trying to change the subject.  
“Oh alright, did you want to meet up there or would you like to pick up the alcohol together?” While he knew Crowley was just trying to change the subject and he let it happen, if he brought it up too much now Crowley would get impatient and might try to leave. It's happened before.  
They both could have just miracled the wine, or whatever else they decided to drink, into existence. But there was some enjoyment to be had of going to the shop to look at the selection, taking ones time to pick out exactly what bottle. Plus after so many centuries they both had to find ways to kill as much time as possible. As well neither of them knew how much time they had alone with each other, whenever it be a century or another millennia. Might as well enjoy every second.  
“Uh, I suppose we might as well go together. See what tempts us at the shop.” Crowley chuckled.  
Aziraphale mimicked his laugh “Ah yes, I'm sure much will tempt us both.” He flashed another radiant smiled at Crowley, before taking a drink and finishing his meal. Crowley watching him with a small smile the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> Never written a fic before! Let me know any thoughts or criticisms you have, im all ears.


End file.
